All Bite and No Bark
by par-ic
Summary: In response to CSIaddict2's werewolf challenge. Catherine is getting bad about keeping her secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_In response to CSIaddict2's werewolf challenge. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!!!_

_Also, I'm making this story into an original peice. So this is just the CSI version. Maybe one day I'll finish and possibly get it puplished. Who knows? _

_Beta: LLK_

* * *

All Bite and No Bark

Prologue

The wind blew hard through the trees, ruffling the new leaves, green with spring time. Blackness of the night masked the tiniest of details to the human eyes. To any onlooker, though there were none but insects, birds, and the occasional deer, all that would have been seen was a lightly colored blur.

The blur ran through the forest at top speed on all fours. Her reddish-blond fur was plastered to her being, the force of her speed and moisture of her sweat keeping it there. Her bright blue eyes, crystal clear at the moment, scanned the terrain in front of her, seeing every minute detail before her paws hit the ground. In each wild bound, her agile legs shot forward, eating up several feet at once.

The sent of human drifted into the blur's senses, overtaking her mind. She sped up; the forest thinned around her, giving way to a small cabin in a clearing. The figure halted, her true shape revealed. She was, to the few who lay their measly eyes on her, an over-sized dog, slim, yet lean with muscles. Larger than a St. Bernard, but smaller than a bear, she lifted her muzzle and pulled back her lips, letting a deep, haunting howl escape into the always-open ears of the full moon. Drawing her lips back over her sharp, pearly whites, she picked her way carefully, yet effortlessly down the steep, rocky hill.

She reached the dew covered grass, treading quietly across its slippery surface. Despite the run, she did not pant, it hadn't affected her. Closer and closer she crept, until she lay low, her belly brushing against the ground, only inches from the porch. One paw was placed on the wood, then another, and another before all of her body weight was present, creaking the wood softly. To her left stood an open window, a portal towards her bliss. Only one more quiet squeak of the boards sounded off, she sat on her haunches, coiling herself for the leap. With a twitch of her muscles, she soared through, the light of the inside swallowing her whole.

Once inside the smell grew stronger, filling her nostrils and driving her to the brink of insanity. Her senses had yet to lie; the human wasn't in the room. She perked her ears and drew in a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. The back room. Quieter than a mouse, she moved forward down a dimly lit hallway. She stepped into the last door, eyes quickly adjusting to the lightless room.

There it was, lying, stretched out on the large bed. Alone in it's slumber, the creature's chest rose and fell with loud booms in her ears. Once again a blur, she reappeared, straddling the man, both forelegs and hind legs on either side.

She let out a sharp bark, loud as thunder, shocking the human from his sleep. It shot up, right into the open jaws of the over-sized dog. She bit into its flesh, the rich taste of skin and blood attacking her taste buds. Swiftly, as if watched over by scavengers, she ate her fill, leaving nothing but scraps.

Without the need for secretiveness, she retreated back the way she had come, not paying attention much to the cabin's interior.

Mere seconds had past before paws found grass. She took off, into the night, once again a flurry of limbs and fur.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I'm starting on the next chapter, it should be up soon. Reviews? Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really not sure why the spacing is so messed up, but it doesn't make it hard to read. Sorry this took so long, it's been a while since I've written any thing. It might be a while before another chapter is up, but it's about time I put this one into swing. Enjoy! Beta: Amanda Ruth**

* * *

All Bite and No Bark

Chapter One

Catherine Willows walked through the threshold of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, her reddish-blond locks floating behind her in her speed, heels clicking loudly on the marble floors.

Ignoring the over zealous receptionist, she moved swiftly into Gil Grissom's office, gliding through the door. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the dimness, watching her boss. His glasses sat half way up on the bridge of his nose, his chin tilted downward, eyes examining a case file.

"You're late," he stated, his thin lips barely moving, eyes never leaving the printed words.

"Lindsey…" Catherine breathed, her lie camouflaged.

"Hmm," Grissom replied. He placed the file down, picking up a small slip. "You're with Warrick; meet him at the scene."

Catherine extended her slender arm out, reaching for the instructions. Once it was firmly in her grasp, between the index and middle fingers, she turned on her heels, headed for the back parking lot.

As soon as she pulled her seatbelt on, wrinkling her white blouse slightly, she read the address, entering it into the GPS.

Without a second thought for the location, she drove out, listening to the automated turn signals, looking forward to spending her night with the mysterious, tall man. As her daydreams deepened, she shook her head to rid herself of them, hair twisting slightly with the movement.

Upon reaching the scene, a feeling of impending doom wound its way through Catherine's body. Unable to shake the feeling, she embraced it.

After parking the car, she gripped the wheel, closing her eyes and allowing bright flashes to sting at her eyes.

Images of dark forests and winding paths came to her, leaving before she was able to study them. The eerie feeling stayed with her as she approached the house, passing the still-flashing lights of the police cruisers.

Catherine entered the doorway, immediately stepping into a blood bath. At first it was only a subtle hint: droplets of the sticky red liquid leading towards the back of the house.

There were another series of flashes, this time, not from her mind. She paused to put on booties that covered her shoes, a mere precaution against the greater whole, before continuing on. She stood in the first doorway, where Warrick Brown stood, processing, with his back facing her.

"Hey," her apprehensive, awake voice greeted him. He jumped.

"Hey, Cath. I've processed the two extra bedrooms. Saving the best for last."

"Naturally," she shrugged, a bit concerned on how abrupt he had been.

After a brief run down on the scene-- park ranger smelt the decomp, blood trail, open window, and a mess in the bedroom…no officer stayed for more than a few seconds--the two continued on to the back bedroom.

Catherine's highly sensitive sense of smell became agitated before the door was even opened. Her heart began to race, but, after taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm it.

Warrick pushed the door opened and let out a low pitched "whoa."; Catherine inhaled.

To say the room was a mess would have been the understatement of the year. The entire room seemed to be dripping in red; its source, or rather, what remained, lay on the left side of the bed.

The victim's entire face was missing, as well as most of each arm and leg. Its abdomen was sliced apart, a few end trails leaking from its depths.

"Damn," Warrick broke the silence. "It looks like something ate him!"

"I don't think he ever woke up," Catherine voiced her thoughts. "I'll do the over-alls if you'll take care of the samples." Being extremely close to that much raw meat wasn't very high on her to-do-list.

Warrick handed over his camera and set to work. Catherine began to take photos, the constant step, click, step routine gently lulling her into a strange calmness.

By the time the pair had returned to the lab, the first sign of dawn was prancing around, daunting both parties. Warrick grabbed the evidence, promising to log it all in, while Catherine followed the body to the morgue. She sat back in silence while Doctor Al Robbins examined the body.

"Well, he's been dead for just over four hours," he told her.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Catherine asked, disbelief in her voice.

Dr. Robbins looked up at her, and then shook his head. "They look like canine bite marks, but there is an odd…precision about them."

Catherine's guard flew up and her eyes narrowed. "We collected saliva samples at the scene. If there's nothing else?" She began to walk out the door, but Dr. Robbins' voice stopped her.

"Be careful, Catherine. This doesn't feel right." She nodded in confusion before continuing on her quest to find Warrick.


End file.
